


the more i want to escape the less possible it seems

by summerdayghost



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Vampire Bites, Wet Dream, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Now he was wondering if this was what death was.





	the more i want to escape the less possible it seems

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of Dracula. I think this is more than 100 words.

Dracula’s teeth sunk into the side of Jonathan’s neck and tore. The pain was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

The physicality of it was similar to the time a dog bit his arm as a boy. Except, of course, while the dog had immediately run off, Dracula was staying and drinking up the blood.

With the dog it hadn’t actually been all that serious. He cried for an hour afterwards, but that was more about the sense of betrayal than anything else. The wound healed by itself within the week.

Now he was wondering if this was what death was. There were stranger ways to go, he was sure. The fact that he couldn’t actually think of any was unimportant. He was light headed anyway.

Jonathan couldn’t actually see Dracula. He was laying on his side, and someone was behind him holding him like a lover might. Somehow he knew there was no one else that someone could be in the world other than Dracula.

The way Dracula was sucking and lapping at his neck provided a distraction absolutely divine. A shiver of pleasure ran down his spine.

He almost didn’t hear it when Dracula whispered, “You’re mine.”

Jonathan awoke with a start. There was a wet spot at the front of his pants.

Dracula smiled when he saw him later that morning, “Sleep well?”

The predatory edge was not lost on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
